Victor Alvarez (Earth-616)
; formerly ; former partner of Iron Fist, | Relatives = Shades (father); Reina Álvarez (mother); Ignatio Álvarez (uncle); Sofia Álvarez (cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Harlem, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Mahmud Asrar | First = | HistoryText = Victor Alvarez is a resident of Hell's Kitchen. Víctor was the son of a marriage on the breaking point. His father was part of a protest of residents of a building which was scheduled for demolition. The building was destroyed by Bullseye, and the developers left the place, fearing the potential reprecussions of building on land associated with the death of 107 taxpaying citizens. But there was a 108th resident: Victor, who somehow survived by harnessing his chi, to transform his body into a thing like unto iron. Crawling from the wreckage, he stayed with his mother. His activities are unknown, but when Daredevil extended the Hand's power over Hell's Kitchen, creating a blanket of fear, he chose the identity of Power Man, to protect his neighbours. This drew the attention of Luke Cage, the previous Power Man, and Iron Fist, who uses a technique similar to Víctor's. Victor has expressed disdain for both men, in particular Luke Cage, who he accuses of "selling out". While working with the Mighty Avengers, he displayed a new kind of power. A power that focuses in on someone's chi and create a larger being based off the will power of that person and others around him/her. He demonstrated this new power with Ava Ayala when he was able to move chi from people within their area into her creating a White Tiger large enough to destroy Shuma Gorath. | Powers = According to Deadly Nightshade after Luke Cage left Vic (Shades) and Comanche's gang, Comanche and Shades, wanted to step up their game (criminal enterprising) and so they came to her, for new weapons. She gave Shades a new visor which generated optic blasts by pulling in bioelectric energy from the environment. According to her the absorbing crystal became embedded in Victor's skin when Bullseye blew up his city block killing 107 people and instigating the Shadowland arc. However, according to Iron Fist, Vic's powers aren't based in technology, but spirituality. Danny says that when Vic's building exploded, he absorbed the lifeforce (chi) of all the deceased people in self-defense, including one of Iron Fist's Thunder Dojo students, Javier. Javier was the only student who mastered the "Screaming Eagle Slap" but was killed in Bullseye's blast. Danny surmises that this is how Victor knows the K'un L'un technique without ever having practiced it himself. Victor can absorb chi from his environment, granting him superhuman strength, generation of personal force fields and accelerated healing; Victor glows when empowered in the same way when Iron Fist powers up his chi fist punch. He can explode chi outward through punches, use chi to enhance the vitality or superpowers of others while in direct contact, and can channel messages through bioelectric frequencies. Victor once absorbed chi from multiple sources simultaneously, briefly growing giant-sized with increased strength. He recently displayed enhanced abilities of chi in conjunction with White Tiger: he was able to track her by her chi signature, and transfer the chi from the entirety of New York City into the spirit of the White Tiger to defeat Shuma-Gorath . He sometimes experiences memories of those who died in the tenement's explosion. | Abilities = Through absorbing De Paz's memories and from direct training from Iron Fist, Victor is skilled martial artist | Strength = Class 25 | Weaknesses = Bioelectric jamming devices can temporarily inhibit Victor's power. | Equipment = Víctor Álvarez wears a yellow and black body suit with metal embellishments, similar to the look of Luke Cage, the first Power Man. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Multilingual Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Power Amplification Category:Size Alteration